Total Drama: Frontier Rocks
by Koopster
Summary: 14 new contestants are going to compete in a completely new island, Point Callahan, for the classic million dollars.


**So...here it is. It is not my first try on a TD fanfiction, but sure it's the one where I'm trying to be the most serious about it. Good read.**

* * *

**~Chapter I – Call of the Million Dollars. pt. 1~**

"Mom, where is the remote?" a teen yelled from a living room. "It will start soon!"

"Isn't it on the table?" the mother replied. "Also, why you're such in a hurry?"

"Don't you know?" the boy replied in a disappointed tone. "There's a new season of Total Drama! Today they air the first episode."

"Oh, right, Total Drama...won't they stop showing that?"

"It's cool, mom. I love reality shows, you know, and this series is one of the best."

"Yeah, son. I know it." The mother sat along with his child on the couch. "Let's see what they got for us this time."

The teen grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and went into the apposite channel. For those who don't know, Total Drama is a reality show that went on for 7 years straight, receiving a great success between the teen demographic. Despite the thousand complains for the contestants' safety and health, it never stopped and it has still to announce the day where it would end for good. If it wasn't enough, there were hundreds of people who auditioned for the show, some with no success at all, despite they were in knowledge of what it would have offered.

That day the eight season, the latest one, was going to start. Its location was somewhere in the coasts between Canada, the show's home country, and the United States of America. The sun rose up the sky, brightening up the bay and announcing a new morning. Fishes, squirrels, birds and seagulls, all were waking up to start their usual routine, and the flora of the island was reflected in the waters. And here, on a dilapidated pier, was standing a man, drinking a fruit juice and whistling a typical tune of Terranova. The following was Chris McLean, the host of said show. Clearing his throat and adjusting his hair and clothes, he was ready to start the party.

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama!" he announced with enthusiasm. "You waited for it and here you got it! Eight season, can't you believe? I'd like to thank every producer that worked for our show, one by one, but since nobody likes that jazz we're going directly to the point!". He then switched to the main place, where the cabins were placed and where the cast would have passed most of its time.

"You should know the rules." Chris started again. "Fourteen contestants from North America will spend fifteen weeks in our newest and greatest island: Point Callahan! They're going to be divided in two teams and, as a group, they'll compete in our infamous set of challenges we prepare each year for our victims. Some are easy, some are hard, but what really matters is that I have fun. After each challenge, the loser team of the day will be revealed, and you know what happens after such thing!". He switched to a big campfire with many logs that served as chairs.

"This, as you know, is the Elimination Campfire!" Chris explained. "Our unlucky losers will get here and will be forced to vote one of the fellow members in the confessional booth. Whoever gets the most votes by the others will be eliminated from this season, watching his/her chances of winning being burned, walking on the Dock of Shame, getting on the Boat of Losers and returning home forever, with no come back! All of this for what?". Chris then grabbed a big suitcase and opened it, revealing tons of green banknotes in dollars. That was the real reason everybody tried to be part of the show as a competitor.

"That's right!" He added. "This is our big prize, the million dollars! The cast just came for this, and their suffering will be paid back..if they win, obviously! Prepare to see the fireworks, ladies and gentlemen."

Chris headed back to the dock. "The same formula won't be like it forever. There are many surprises and twists on the way and the only method to discover them is by watching the newest Total Drama season! This is TOTAL...DRAMA...FRONTIER ROCKS!". Camera then faded out, followed by the intro.

"Wow, it sounds amazing!" the before mentioned teen exclaimed. "I'm really excited"

"It's just an introduction." his mother said. "There's nothing to be excited for."

"Nah, you're wrong. There are lots of things! A new cast, a new place, new challenges..."

"And then everything will go on downfall. I already some late episodes of the previous season, and they were horrible. I'm pretty sure the following was bad too, so how can I expect this season to be good, at least a bit? "

"There's always time to get better. Mom, come on, let's watch Frontier Rocks together. It will prove you wrong."

"Um...our dinner is cooking and I don't have to care about it for now. Ok, son, I will watch with you.". By that time, the intro finally came to an end and the camera switched back to the dock, where Chris was waiting for the contestants.

"Oh, welcome back". Chris started after he noticed that he was on air. "I am waiting for the cast to arrive here, but I still can't see a single yacht in the distance." Just after that was said, a horn blew up in the air, announcing the arrival of the first boat. "Finally! Here it is, everyone. The contenders of the million are going to be revealed, aren't you happy?"

The first ship docked in the pier, revealing the first to approach the site; a girl, who looked like a model, stepped out the embarkation with her leopard luggage. Her long blond hair, whose topped her shoulders, lit up her face where a pair of two blue eyes looked around in confusion.

"What...is this?" the girl asked with a sightly furious tone.

"I believe it's an island." Chris replied in sarcasm.

"Not a luxury mansion, just like Big Brother?"

"Um...Elysa, right?" Chris commenced, revealing her name. "Have you ever seen Total Drama? There aren't big mansions or whatever. Here you stay in an island."

"Are you kidding me?" Elysa started freaking out. "Dude, listen. This big joke is horrible. Tell me where the real place is, now."

"You really think this whole thing is fake?" Chris calmly replied. "It's not a joke. This is where we are staying, Point Callahan."

"Seriously? You and your fake advertisements!" She complained. "I thought this was going to be awesome!"

"You were wrong, and that's better" Chris said, being a little annoyed. "Next time you'll wake up, idiot." With that, the host moved her on the other side of the pier, this because of the next boat, who had docked. Another girl came out from it, a skinny girl with her brown hair gathered into a single bud and wearing a small pair of glasses, covering her eyes. She tried to keep calm, but everything was worthless; she was incredibly excited, noticeable from her little grin she had on her face and the agitated legs, whose trembled uncontrollably.

"H-hi Chris." the girl nervously greeted the host. "Is t-this true f-for real?"

"Unless you're dreaming or you're being stuck in a permanent coma, it isn't. Welcome to Total Drama, Mika." Chris responded. Hearing her name, she blew up in emotion, jumping like crazy all around the dock and stomping her feet on it.

"Whoa, I know the first time it's great, but there are limits!" Chris groaned, breaking her 'victory dance' and sending her to the dock's other side.

"Ha ha, I see your really excited." Elysa commented, being a little vain. "But that's really useless. Um, you know, even though this island sucks, I'll be the winner of the season, no doubts".

"I've still got a chance, don't you think?" Mika reacted in optimism.

"Yeah, a very little chance.". The next yacht arrived, dropping the first boy: he was quite tall and a little skinny, but had a light tan, giving him some charm. He had a Fonzie-like hairstyle and he wore a whole set of modern clothes.

"Err...I believe you're Connor, right?" Chris asked the cool-looking dude.

"They always call me like that." he replied. "but friends call me...Con'"

"...Yes, that's a name I would like to have." Chris joked.

"Con'?!" Elysa, disconcerted, said. "That's one of the worst nicknames ever, to be honest."

"Anyhow, it attracts the girls, doesn't it?" Connor questioned her, trying to flirt.

"Go away." the girl grumbled. She then extended her arm and pushed him in the water, soaking him entirely and leading Mika to chuckle a bit.

"OK, fine!" He moaned. "I'll leave you for now, if that's what you want!"

"Are you OK?" Mika, after stopping from giggling, asked Connor, who was trying to get up back on the pier.

"Yes, I am...sorta." he replied.

"Shut up." Chris interrupted everyone. "The next ship is here.". Indeed, the following boat released a young, but beautiful girl with dark and clear skin, and her green eyes contrasted with the rest of her tanned body.

"Well, hello everybody!" She saluted Chris and her new companions in a friendly tone.

"What a great piece of woman you are." Chris commented on her, kinda inappropriately. "Welcome to the island, Olive."

"Thanks, Chris. It is a pleasure." Olive said, then started her way to the pier's other side.

"Dang, Chris is right." Connor started. "You're really cute, don't you know?"

"Um...no, I didn't. Thanks, anyway." the girl awkwardly replied to the compliment.

"By the way, that doesn't mean I'm switching my choice to you. This girl over here is my target, so don't try." Elysa, at this, rolled her eyes in annoyance, while Mika gave a little smile, almost going to chuckle again.

The following yacht eventually came, and the next contestant revealed was another boy. He was thin, taller than Connor, but pale. His light skin gave a big distinction from his hair and clothes, both of which were completely black. The boy, while walking down the ship, looked around various times, being indifferent.

"Uh, if you don't know, this is the place." Chris informed him. "Greetings, Chase."

"Yeah, yeah, nice place. Whatever." Chase whined, still caring for his business. Mika, at the view of the boy, started creeping out a little. His really light skin made her resemble him to a ghost.

He eventually noticed her, and demanded Mika, "What? Haven't you seen a boy before?"

"Sorry, but it's just...your skin...is so...pale."

"So? What is the problem with that?" Chase complained, being offended for whatever reason. "Just because I am not 'colored' like the others? I'm not a monster, get over with it." With this, Chase grabbed a book out of his bag and started reading it, leaving Mika feeling a little grieved.

The incoming boat dropped out another man, this time he was considerably bulky with a rigid musculature. His short hair and the dog tag hinted that he was in the American Army, despite not being dressed as one.

"Hey Chris, how it's going?" the big guy friendly greeted the host, patting his hand on his shoulder

"Not bad, Bailey, welcome to the island." Chris exchanged the greet.

"And hello, over there!" he headed to already arrived participants, getting back tons of "Hello".

"Wow, you seem like a great lady magnet! My greatest adversary, I've got to say" Connor observed to Bailey.

"Ha ha, thanks. Don't worry, I won't be in your road."

"Better, because this chick (referring to Elysa) is going to be mine as soon as possible!"

"You're obsessed with girls then!" the girl angered, menacing to push him in the water again.

"No no! Calm down, I was just kidding. Please, I had enough with baths.". Despite Elysa's want to attack him again, she replaced her hands where they were before.

Another embarkation came to the dock, finally dropping a girl. This one was sightly larger than the other ones and looked older. She was settling her hair, long and curly, and adjusting her look to make herself look better at the audience at home.

"Um...greetings Amlett. Tell me, when you'll stop adjusting yourself?" Chris impatiently greeted her.

"Uh...what? Oh, sorry." the girl said, immediately dropping off. "Just preparing myself for this thing. Hey everyone!"

"Wait a second...Amlett?". Olive was approaching her, something came on her mind "I remember you from somewhere...yes, I know. You draw the comics of my town's journal, don't you?".

"Yes, but I don't know which journal are you talking about...wait, where do you come from?"

"California, Foster City". Amlett finally managed to remember what Olive was talking about.

"Ah, yes, the Boardwalk Chronicles" she said. "I do. What do you think about them?"

"They're awesome! You do a great work on these, keep it up."

"He he, thanks.". All of the compliments made our artist become reddish and, noticeable from the new glow of her eyes, proud of what she was and what she has done.

"Yeah, compliments are great, but leave them for later." Chris, tired from the useless talking, complained. The following boat approached...but much to Chris' shock it was different from the other ones.

Rather from a simple yacht, it was a luxurious cruise ship, decorated to the nines for no clear purpose. Once it docked, it dropped a looking wimpy, small boy. He had a strong expression of self-security and walked down like he was the king of the world.

"Yo ho ho, everyone! This is Emory, ya hear. Bow down to the future victor of this season!" He rapped loudly, almost yelling.

"Wow, what an enthusiasm! Welcome, Emory." the host received the guy.

"Yes, Chris, the million is mine. Hand it to me, right now, do ya hear?"

Chris started to get bothered. "Um...only if you win this, OK? Now, get to the other side, please".

"Fine, fine, you'll give it to me later" he said, in a grumpy tone.

"Look, there's a way to get it." Chase, whose was still reading, asked the apparently rich dude.

"And that is?"

"Well, let me see...quit chattering, maybe?!"

It's useless to tell the little conflict of the two. In the meantime, the incoming boat was trying to park in a free spot of the wooden pier, this thanks for the previous cruise ship which was trying to get away from it. Once it docked, a little girl, tall, long-haired and with two graceful blue eyes, walked down, looking around nervously. This time it wasn't like Mika when she arrived; she appeared to be scared.

"Oh, hey there." Chris greeted her as she was stepping down. "I guess you're Caroline, welcome.". The girl didn't answer

"Uh...I just said hello to you. I'm...trying to be nicer in this season, don't worry."

"H-hi.." Caroline spoke, practically whispering, then slowly made her way towards the other contestants.

"Hey there." Mika greeted her as she was walking by. "I'm Mika. How is it going?"

"F-fine, I g-guess." Caroline shyly tried to reply. Even if the others didn't care much about her, she was standing there, trying to miss everyone's looks for some reason. If the peace was kept for some time there on the dock, the next yacht started to stir things up.

It occurred that the embarkation carried not a single contestant, but two. They were two boys, similar to each other if we exclude the haircut and the shirts they wore. While one appeared to be happy for being in there, the other didn't share the same emotion of the first.

"Hello everyone! It is great to be here." One of the two exclaimed.

"Neville! Darwyn! Our two brothers of the show." the host greeted them. "Welcome to Point Callahan."

"Thanks. It is an honor for u-"

"Wait a second!" Emory, at the first view of them, shouted. "Brothers? Really?! No, Chris, NO. Don't tell me you're allowing both."

"Is there a rule that forbids that? No, I guess not." Chris replied back.

Neville, who was the one who saluted everyone, walked by the rich guy. "Listen, is there something of us two that bothers you?"

"Yes, there is!" he quickly replied, angrily.

Darwyn sighed. "I knew my presence would've started something." he said in a somber tone. "I shouldn't have come here at first place. I'm getting back home, brother."

Instead of letting him leave, the brother grabbed him by his arms, reassuring him with determination. "No, brother. It's all fine, don't worry. You're staying here."

"So that you and your ally will send all of us home, giving the million only to yourself instead of me?" the irritated Emory intervened.

"Dude, what is wrong about it? Can't they both stay?" Bailey questioned Emory, being baffled.

"Don't you want to win this thing or not?!" Emory responded with a question. "They're allied for sure, trust me!"

"He's right." Elysa came up. "Chris! Send one of them home! It's unfair."

"What in the world is telling you that we are allied?" Neville, annoyed and enraged, shouted at the model. "It's just because we're brothers, uh?"

"Liar!" she yelled back. And this, seemingly useless, fight went on, involving the entire revealed cast. Some where on Emory's side, as they saw the potential threat, while others stood in the brother's side, not believing the accuse. It was a big mess of claims and counterclaims, and Chris was just standing there on the other side, deciding whether breaking up the entire argument or letting it go, finding on it a great source for increasing the audience. And where it looked to be impossible to stop everything, Olive roared loudly (one of the biggest 'Shut up' screams you'd ever hear, indeed), ending up capturing the attention of each person and even frightening some, this case being for Connor.

"Hey! What is wrong with you?!" a startled Emory yelled at her.

"What is wrong? I'm tired of this whole thing, here it is." Olive replied back. "Listen to me. Why do you want one of the two brothers home?"

"Easy! They're surely going to team up against us so that I won't have better chances of winning this."

"Do you have solid proof that they're allied?". The conversation turned into a sort of interrogation

"Uh, no...I don't. But I'm pretty damn sure!"

"And, if they're allied, would annoy to get one of them off now have a point?"

"Yes, of course it does!"

"But obviously a well-known alliance will be targeted by everyone, won't it? That's a thing I would do too."

"Of course! It would've been stupid to join knowing that." Neville intervened. "I just wanted to try this experience. Darwyn asked me to come too for the same reason and...here we are. Geez, you're so suspicious."

"...but...uh...he...uh...OK, fine." Emory, being defeated, complained. "I guess you're not in an alliance...but I'll keep my eyes on you, I swear!". And before the true end of the conflict, the rich boy gave a final glare at both Darwyn and Neville.

"Aw, too bad it ended." Chris sighed. "Well, on to the next contestant, I guess."

"Actually, I'm already here."

"WOAH!" Chris jumped away, taken by surprise. "Who are you?!". He didn't notice that another girl, of good stature and looking fit, with her hair gathered in a ponytail and dressed like a tennis player, was just behind him, presumably being a contestant.

"I'm...supposed to be Glynn" the girl answered.

"Oh yeah, the contestant." Chris said. "...dang, I forgot about the frequency of the boats."

"Don't worry. It's all fine" she assured him. Just after, the following boat managed to dock in the pier, releasing a tall boy, relatively skinny and resembling a nerd, only with a nice topknot and better clothes. He was eventually welcomed by the previous girl.

"Hey there! Welcome." she cheerfully greeted him. "I'm Glynn. What is your name?"

"Um...it's Ernie." he, confused, replied to her.

"Great! Pleased to meet you!" she said, then made her way to the rest of the cast.

"Well, we're done here!" Chris announced. "This is our entire cast, everyone."

Mika immediately interrupted him. "Not really...where's the 14th contestant?"

Chris thought about it for a few seconds, then realized. "Oh, it's true. Kesi is missing to the call. I guess her boat his late, or something. I guess I'll wait.". The host stood in the place and turned his view to the sea, where the ship was supposed to arrive from.

One thing I haven't talked about were the bags everyone carried. Nones were noteworthy, as they were either light, medium or even a little heavy. Ernie's one, instead, is. Instead of a single small suitcase, the boy carried various ENORMOUS bags along with him. They were large just like him ,tall just like Chase, the biggest contestant, and heavy as a wardrobe. It was highly questionable on how Ernie managed to carry it, but that wasn't the biggest problem. Possibly because of the big weight, the dock, made of old wooden and not that resistant anymore, started to bend in two.

Amlett was the first to notice it. "Uh...hey Chris...something is wrong here."

"What is that?" Chris responded.

"The dock is screeching...more than usual."

"Anything special. It does, at times. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..". Finally, the last boat arrived to the island, dropping the last contestant, Kesi. She wasn't very skinny and she was medium-sized, but the most recognizable factor was that she was the only foreigner of the season, hinting a provenance from Morocco. She looked around the surroundings, not with particular excitement, unlike the others, but being kinda doubtful.

"Hey...uh...is this the place?" she asked with no particular tone.

"Yes, yes it is." he replied. "and finally you're here! This was taking months! Quick, get with the others, so that I can announce something.". With this, he brought her to the other side, where the other cast was standing.

"Do you think that is secure? I think the dock is going overweight." Mika, who just found out of the breaking dock risk, asked Chris with a worried accent.

"She doesn't cause messes, what do you think?!" he responded, confounded from the question. The host then stepped away from the contestants and searched for a camera close-up.

Once he got it, he started announcing, "And that's it, for real this time! Here we got our fresh and great cast for the new season! At first view, who will win the big prize for you? Will it be Caroline, the shy girl? Bailey, the army one? Connor, our latin lo-"

Before being even able to finish what he was saying, the dock side, just like some contestants feared, ultimately broke, sending every member of the cast into the water, soaking them from feet to head and enraging some of them. "OK, that was unexpected." Chris commented.

"God, not again!" Connor, which had his second bath, moaned in annoyance.

"Gee, Chris, we shouldn't have trusted you!" Amlett grumbled after getting back to the water surface.

"Well...um...since we have technical difficulties, we'll come back in a few minutes! Don't worry and don't switch channel. Stay tuned for more...accidents here, on TOTAL...DRAMA...FRONTIER ROCKS!" Chris announced nervously, then the screen faded out, switching to the advertisements.

Our spectator, the teen we talked about before, wasn't happy for it, but still was satisfied on being aware of the cast members.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is really going to be good. Can't wait. What do you think about it now, mum?"

The mother thought on what to say. "Um...it's not bad, I admit it...but that was only the presentation of the contestants. The rest isn't going to be good, just like I said before."

"Dang, at times it's so hard to convince you." the teen complained.

**Here it is. It was nothing much; just showing up the cast. The real competition starts in the following chapter. I would like reviews, so that I can fix my mistakes and prevent them in the future. Thanks ^^**


End file.
